jkarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerow Zann
Nerow Zann was Human Male, born on Ryloth, A leader of faction The Zann Consortium, a criminal syndicate,and was a son of General in Imperial Army.He Also had a brother,Nazez Zann who helped him with Zann Consortium. Biography Early Life Nerow was born on Ryloth as a son on Empire Army General.Even though he didn't know about his...Family Past,he was always above others.Few years later,he was with his Father on a way to Correlia System,aiding Empire fleet.After arriving,there was no fleet,suddenly a Republic fleet came out of Hyperspace,outnumbering the Empire.The Ship Nerow's father was piloting got critical hit.His Father said that he will hold Fleet off,so they wont notice Nerow's pod.Even though he wasn't happy for leaving his father on ship that's fate was explosion,he had to save his life.The Escape Pod succesfully landed on Corellia,where,Nerow started his lonely life. Lonely Life & Family Past discovery After The Pod Landed,he fastly ran away from the place,seeing as he luckily landed in a City.'Cause he was son of a General,he had some money in his pocket,he purchased a house.The Life wasn't easy,but Nerow always knows how to solve problems.After year on Corellia,he finally had chance to leave this planet and get back to Ryloth.Smuggling himself on a ship,he was on a way to Ryloth.After hpur of fly,they finally landed in Nerow's homecity.He was happy that he was back again after Year of life on Corellia.Some months later,he went to City's library,because he was bored that day,he decided to go into 'Records' room.He found 'Zann,The History' book in that room.being surprised,he read the book.Being Amazed what his Ancestor made,he decided to be known and powerful as Tyber was. Conquest Beggining When he was 15,he was ready to make first steps of The Zann Consortium.A Faction He Revived. For 2 years he was hacking Republic and Empire's databanks to know their weak places,strong places etc.When he finally found what he wanted,The Ship Plans,he began to construct his ultimate war-ship.The Ship was able to Charge blasters,had cloaking,Computer that reacted in a second on every command,and of course,being able to detect ships in the whole System.Now having a ship,he began to be moving around the Galaxy,searching for members with same feelings.Month later,he met his Brother,Nazez Zann,who was with Nerow since his young years,but got separated the day their father died.Having his most-trusted friend,Zann Consortium was official. Life as A Crime Lord Few Years later,Nerow Zann had contacts almost in all Underworld organizations and had some Black Markets around in Galaxy.He also found a new member for his orgamization,Xan'oro,a bounty hunter.His skills were proven and Nerow made him a Defiler,a rank with biggest influence.Having this guy,Nerow had big influence in galaxy.After years he liked Dark Jedi strategies,and decided to make an 'Alliance' with their order.After meeting up with Shino Koyu he got a task,if he wants to make an alliance he has to kill a Jedi.Given this task,he went to Tython,where Jedi Temple was.Finding his target and having his T-21 loaded,he 'disabled' the Jedi.The moment he saw Jedi's face,it reminded himself at day he was leaving his father.He didn't kill him,merely stunning him and taking his hilt,he left him on Tython and flied back to Mindor.Giving Shino the hilt,he believed that Jedi's dead.After having discussion with Master Vita ,the 'Alliance was made. Personality & Traits Zann was cold, methodical, ambitious, and ruthless, and had an arrogant streak, as evidenced by his steadfast confidence in himself. He liked to be in complete control of things and was also quite cunning. He was a criminal mastermind, a tactical genius, and adept at using most weapons of war. He could hold a grudge on people and would not let it go until he made them pay. Zann also seemed quite confident in his abilities, making his leadership abilities very powerful. Possessions. Nerow possesses arsenal of blasters,Blue & White mandalorian armour and his special Tracking Sensor,that is sending signals when activated. Category:Characters